Meeting the In Laws
by Smarty 94
Summary: During their honeymoon; Nabbit and Brittany recall the three days they spent with Brittany's parents when Nabbit was trying to get on their good side, and when they were attacked by Brittany's former fiancee who she was engaged to at a young age.
1. Nabbit's Future In Laws

At some type of country side like area; Princess Brittany was sitting on a lawn chair looking at the wild life going by.

She sighed.

"This is so beautiful." said Brittany.

However; someone was sneaking up behind her.

She grabbed the person's hand and flipped it over onto the ground, revealing the person was her husband Nabbit.

The beaver turned princess chuckled.

"You're not even trying hard enough." said Brittany.

"I meant to do that." said Nabbit.

"Yeah right." said Brittany.

She bent down to Nabbit, only to be flipped onto her back as Nabbit pinned her to the ground.

The two started laughing before looking at each other.

"Oh man, I love you so much." said Nabbit.

His wife blushed hard.

"Stop, you're making me blush." said Brittany.

The two then started kissing each other before getting back on their feets.

"You're an amazing woman Brittany. I still can't believe your father accepted me as your lover." said Nabbit.

"Exactly, especially during those three days we all spent at the castle before the wedding." said Brittany.

"And boy, what crazy three days those were." Nabbit said before the scene flashed back to inside the castle of Brittany's parents as the two before they were married, Brittany's parents, and their friends who helped rescue here were looking into one bedroom.

"You and your rescuer will be staying here Brittany." said the king.

Brittany squealed.

"It's the same as it was ten years ago." said Brittany.

She ran into the room and dragged Nabbit into the room and closed the door.

The others followed the king and queen before stopping at another room and opened it up, revealing a bedroom with a 95 inch flat screen TV, ten beds, and tons of dressers.

"And this is where you'll be staying for the time being." said the queen.

The group looked around and nodded.

"Nice, I could get used to this." said Kevin.

"We've got video games as well." said the king.

"What kind?" said Sonic.

He became shocked.

"Oh wait, don't tell me, games on the XBox One?" Sonic said before smiling, "Oh that'd be so cool."

"Even better." said the king.

Later; everyone minus the king and queen were in the room watching as Sonic and Gaz paying Pong on an Atari with bored faces.

"This sucks." said Sonic.

"Agreed Sonic." said Gaz

"Well, it's proven, these guys are middle aged." said Kevin.

A rim shot was heard followed by canned laughter.

Sonic set his controller down

"I'm making a quick trip back home." said Sonic.

He rubbed his darkspine ring before disappearing.

"So...wanna play a few rounds until he returns?" said Roger.

Gaz glared at the meerkat as Sonic returned with a suitcase.

"Got the XBox One, Playstation 4, and Nintendo Switch complete with docking station and extra controllers." said Sonic.

Gaz smiled.

"Now we're talking." said Gaz.

Later; the two were playing Mario and Sonic at the 2020 Tokyo Olympic Games.

Sonic was playing as himself and Gaz was playing as Yoshi.

"I'm going to win the 100m dash, they don't call me 'Sonic the Hedgehog' for nothing." said Sonic.

"I don't think so." said Gaz.

However the Sonic in the game passed the finish line.

"Crowd goes wild." said Sonic.

"My turn." said Kevin.

Then a female servant opened the door slightly.

"Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." said the servant.

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks." He said, "Also why don't you come and have a turn with Gaz?"

The servant was confused.

"Me?" She asked.

"Oh you'll be fine." said Sonic, "Besides, you'll lose to her anyways."

Later in the dining room; the king, queen, Brittany, and Nabbit were sitting at a huge table with an appetizer of escargot.

Then the others appeared at sat at the table.

The King and Queen saw their daughter's friends.

"So like the room?" asked the King.

"Yep." said Tyler.

"Thought so." said the king.

Everyone looked at their dishes.

"Snails?" said Shope.

"It's called escargot." said the queen, "Quite an appetizer."

Meek grabbed an escargot utensil and grabbed a snail with it before slurping it into his mouth.

He smiled.

"Not bad." he said.

Sonic took a snail and ate the whole thing, even the shell.

"Little to crunchy." said Sonic.

Nabbit shook his head.

"This is going to be a long night." said Nabbit.

Zim looked at his escargot and grabbed a salt shaker and shook some salt on the snails.

But the slimy bugs then exploded, leaving only their shells.

He became confused.

"Don't snails usually melt when exposed to salt?" said Zim.

"That was the sugar shaker." said the king.

Zim became shocked and saw the label.

"Huh weird." He said.

Nabbit shook his head again and hears slurping sounds.

He turned to see Kevin slurping lots of snails into his mouth.

The beaver looked at his snails and picked one up with his hand before slurping it.

He smiled.

"Not bad." said Nabbit.

"So, Nabbit right?" said the queen.

Nabbit nodded.

"That's right." said Nabbit.

"Tell us all about where you live." said the queen.

Nabbit chuckled nervously.

"Not to brag or anything, but I built my home with my own two hands." said Nabbit.

"After you hijacked a semi pick up truck and accidentally drove it through a forest, knocking lots of logs into a lake where they put themselves together to be the dam we live in." said Dorget.

Nabbit became mad.

"Dorget you no good." said Nabbit.

"That almost sounds like the pilot episode to Angry Beavers." said Sonic.

The king laughed.

"Original, a beaver from a dam." said the king.

"Gerald." said the queen.

Nabbit became mad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Nabbit.

Brittany turned to her father known as King Gerald.

"Dad, I can deal with that. It's okay." said Brittany.

"Well for his type, yes." said King Gerald.

Nabbit became more mad.

"MY TYPE!?" yelled Nabbit.

Everyone was now shocked.

"This could get ugly." said Tyler.

"Yeah." said Dib.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Roach said as he was about to walk off.

However; a ton of chefs exited the kitchen with some turkey, lobsters, a pig, bowls of vegetables, and some other things.

"Dinner is served." one of the chefs said in a French accent.

Roach smiled and returned to the table.

"Never mind, I can hold it." said Roach.

The food was set down on the table as Nabbit and King Gerald glared at each other.

"Bon appetite." the chef said before walking off with the other chefs.

"Sweet, Mexican food." said GIR.

"That was French." said Luna.

"I'm to exited." said GIR.

"Let's dig in." said the queen.

"Don't mind if I do." said Sonic.

He reached for one of the lobster, but King Gerald pulled it away.

"So, am I to understand that the grandchildren I'll get from you will be-"King Gerald said before Nabbit who pulled some turkey away finished his sentence.

"Beavers, yes." said Nabbit.

"There won't be any problems with that, right honey?" said the queen.

"Oh no, of course not." Gerald said before pulling out a knife and lodged it in the lobster and cut it open, "Unless he decides to get rid of the first liter."

Brittany glared at her father.

"Dad." said Brittany.

"Oh don't worry, I'll only do that if the first liter ends up insulting a witches daughter." Nabbit said before eating the turkey's legs.

Brittany glared at Nabbit.

"Nabbit, please." said Brittany.

"I had no idea that girl was the daughter of a witch." King Gerald said before dipping some lobster meat in some butter.

"Oh so it's okay for you to allow your kids to be snobbish to the lower class and not tell them about what the outside world really is like?" said Nabbit.

"I vote that whoever isn't involved in this family drama should leave and get some fast food." said Kevin.

"Agreed." Zim, GIR, Dib, Gaz, Meek, Luna, Roger, Tyler, Shope, Roach, and Sonic said at once before leaving.

Nabbit and King Gerald were eating their food violently while glaring at each other.

"Well, at least it's nice to have the family together for dinner again." said the queen.

The two stood up still glaring at each other and reached for the pig, only for it to fly in the air.

"Gerald." said the queen.

"Nabbit." said Brittany.

"Brittany." said Nabbit.

"Brittany." said King Gerald.

"Mom." said Brittany.

"Gerald." said the queen.

"DORGET!" Dorget yelled happily.

But then the pig landed on the table, shocking everyone.

Nabbit stomped out of the dining room.

With Meek's group; they appeared at some type of medieval fast food restaurant and looked at it.

"Ye Olde Fast food?" said Tyler, "This seems very insulting to what all we have for fast food restaurants."

"As if the whole kingdom having an Atari for a gaming system isn't insulting enough." said Gaz.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, the sales for that stuff went down when ET came into the picture." said Sonic.

Nabbit then appeared.

"Can't do this, cannot do this." said Nabbit.

He sighed.

"This guy is clearly upset about me turning her daughter into a beaver." said Nabbit.

"You didn't turn Brittany into a beaver, it was a witch that caused it, you just kept her that way forever." said Kevin.

Nabbit glared at Kevin.

"Thanks Kevin, I needed that reminder." Nabbit said sarcastically.

"Look, give the old man some time huh? Eventually he'll see you in a different light." said Meek.

"And if all else fails?" said Nabbit.

"Use your part of the first liter story, that'll win him over." said Tyler.

Nabbit did some thinking.

"I don't think so." said Nabbit.

He walked into Ye Olde Fast food.

"The sob story would work." said Tyler.

The group walked into the fast food restaurant, but some clanging sounds were heard in a dumpster.

Meek walked out in confusion and looked at the dumpster.

He opened it up and saw a shiny Scorbunny shivering in hunger.

"What're you doing in here little guy?" said Meek.

The fire rabbit looked at Meek and stepped into a corner in shock.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." said Meek.

He reached a hand towards the Pokemon which looked at the hand in confusion.

The Scorbunny tapped a finger before rubbing it's hand on Meek's hand.

"That's it." said Meek.

The rabbit then jumped into Meek's arms.

"There we go." said Meek.

He walked into the fast food restaurant.


	2. Give Each Other a Chance

Later; Nabbit's group walked back into the castle.

"I don't believe a thing I saw in that restaurant." said Nabbit.

"You're telling me, the staff was using tiny dragons to cook their food?" said Tyler.

"Definitely stuck in the middle ages." said Zim.

"I'm better off in our own dimension." said Kevin.

The Scorbunny then poked it's head out from Meek's jacket which everyone noticed.

"I still can't believe you kept that Pokemon you found in the dumpster." said Gaz.

"What, like I was going to leave it to fend for itself." said Meek.

The rabbit then climbed out of the jacket, causing a Great Ball to fall out and land on the ground.

Scorbunny noticed the ball and approached it before tapping the button on it twice.

The ball opened up and Scorbunny turned red before going into the ball before it closed up.

The ball shook a bit before stopping as stars appeared.

Meek picked up the ball.

"Well that's perfect." said Meek.

"And just before the new Pokemon games were released." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"Keep in mind that chronologically, this takes place between the events of when Brittany was returned to her kingdom and her wedding to Nabbit. And that fic happened before the Black Friday fic." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Brittany appeared and looked at Nabbit.

"There you are, where've you been?" said Brittany.

"Blowing off some steam." said Nabbit.

Brittney nodded.

"Yeah my dad was always short tempered." She said.

"Yeah I noticed." said Nabbit.

"Just give him a chance to warm up to you, he's usually friendly." said Brittany.

"Didn't seem that way with the lobster." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"I know it was dead to begin with." said Sonic.

Meanwhile in another bedroom; King Gerald and the queen were in the room and the king was pacing around the room in anger as the queen was in bed reading a book.

"I don't like it Jillian, I don't like it at all." said King Gerald.

"What's you expect Gerald, she broke the curse, you should be happy about that." the queen known as Jillian said.

"Well yeah, but when the witch said that she can only break it with true loves kiss, I didn't think it would come in the form of a beaver from another planet." said Gerald.

"Gerald please, if anything, the curse might have been a way of saying who Brittany's true love is meant to be." said Jillian, "This is her choice alone, and we've got to accept it."

The King grumbled.

"I refuse to accept it." said Gerald.

But then in a puff of smoke; a woman dressed like a witch and a teenage girl with the face of a beaver appeared.

"Oh really?" said the witch.

King Gerald looked at the witch and became mad.

"You." said Gerald.

The Witch smirked.

"Hello King Gerald." said the Witch.

"Hi." said her daughter.

"You've got some nerve coming here." said Gerald.

"Gerald, a little respect for our visitor." said Jillian.

Gerald sighed.

"I came here to congratulate your daughter on ending her curse, even if it was ended after sunset." said the witch.

"Why the curse besides the fact my daughter insulted your kid?" said Gerald.

"Because I saw that her true love would come in the form of a beaver. But also to spite you." said the witch.

"Even though I had already promised her to the prince of a neighboring kingdom years ago?" said Gerald, "Besides, have you seen that kid, he's such a crybaby. I heard that he ordered the execution of one of his royal chefs just because he forgot to cut the crust off of a PB&J."

The queen, Witch & her daughter cringed at that.

"Sheesh I hope he doesn't come." said the daughter, "No offense but he seemed evil."

"You have no idea. I also heard that he executed his kingdom's entire bowling team." said King Gerald.

"For losing in the finals?" said the witch.

"No they won the finals, he had them executed for being good sports to the opposing team." said Gerald.

This shocked the Witch.

"OK that's pure evil." She said.

"Says my best friend who cursed her god child." said the Queen.

The witch shook her head.

"Anyways, be proud of what you've got. You don't know what you have until it's gone." said the witch.

The King sighed.

"I guess." He said, "Anyways, you're welcome to stay if you want."

"Eh, why not, I already got an invite." said the witch.

She pulled out a canvas of Nabbit and Brittany in wedding clothes complete with words saying 'Come to Princess Brittany and Prince Nabbit's wedding'.

The king became shocked.

"How did we find the time to make invites, also, how did we make them?" said Gerald.

**Flashback**

Sonic, Gaz, Roach, Meek, Roger, and Luna were painting lots of invites.

Well; Sonic, Gaz, Meek, Roger, and Luna were the ones painting the invites, Roach was simply painting his thumb on his own canvas.

The others noticed what Roach was doing.

"Roach, we were told to pain canvas like invites, not body parts." said Meek.

"I didn't understand any of that." said Roach, "I'm just painting what's in front of me."

Gaz barley opened her eyes in confusion and looked at Roach.

"How exactly do you see things through all that curly hair?" said Gaz.

Roach did some thinking.

"Never understood that myself." said Roach.

**End Flashback**

In a hot tub; Nabbit and Brittany were relaxing in the tub.

"Oooh, this tub feels good." said Nabbit.

"Yeah, It was one of the places I enjoyed going to in this whole castle." said Brittany.

"I can see why." said Nabbit.

But he then farted and became shocked before blushing embarrassingly.

"My bad." said Nabbit.

But then Brittany smirked and farted in the tub.

The two started farting in the tub while laughing.

However; the whole thing was being watched by a shocked Kevin and Shope.

**Interview Gag**

First was Shope.

"That is just to weird to look at." said Shope.

Lastly was Kevin.

"Why wasn't I invited to that?" said Kevin.

**End Interview Gag**

"As if that narrator to the Green Eggs and Ham show on Netflix wasn't weird enough." said Kevin.

"Well Keegan Michael Key does steal the scene no matter what." Sonic who walked by said.

"I loved that show Green Eggs and Ham." said Shope.

"I'm quite fond of that show as well. Especially the fact that it's one of those on the road buddy comedies." said Kevin, "With Key narrating no less."

"And then as the two middle school aged love birds looked each other in the eyes, thoughts flowed through their heads about getting into the tub with the two farting beavers and-"the Green Eggs and Ham narrator said before Shope pulled out the Green Eggs and Ham narrator muter, "That better not be the narrator muter from the TV show I narrate."

Shope started to turn the dial down.

"Hey, don't you dare, I'll sue you if you-"the Green Eggs and Ham narrator said as his voice went quiet before it disappeared.

Shope tossed the device away.

"Disgusting narrator anyways." said Shope.


	3. Prince Rudd

The next day in the castle; Nabbit walked out of Princess Brittany's bedroom yawning.

"What a night." said Nabbit.

He then saw a door open and was confused.

He walked to the door and saw a familiar witch and her daughter.

Both sides looked at each other.

"I take it your the one who manipulated these events." said Nabbit.

The witch was confused.

"I don't follow." said the witch.

"The witch who cursed Brittany to teach her a lesson about acceptance." said Nabbit.

The witch nodded nervously.

Nabbit smiled and put a hand out towards her.

"Nice to meet you." said Nabbit.

The witch smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine." said the witch.

The two shook hands.

"So great meeting the person who brought Brittany into my arms." said Nabbit.

The witch smirked.

"Needed to learn to be nice to others, especially my daughter." said the witch.

Nabbit looked at the beaver faced human girl.

"Yeah I'm beginning to see why she made fun of her." said Nabbit.

The witch became mad.

"Excuse me?" said the witch.

"Nothing." said Nabbit.

The witch then saw her daughter and she realized what he meant.

"Oh, now I get it." said the witch.

"You're really shallow mother." said her daughter.

Inside the guest bedroom; the Supernoobs and Gaz were sitting in front of the TV.

"What's taking him so long? He should have been back an hour ago." said Kevin.

Then Sonic returned in a ring of fire with a box of lots of food.

"Oh finally, you got everything?" said Shope, "Can't eat the junk food in this dimension, it takes like someone burned it to much and tried to put it out with a fire brigade."

Sonic nodded.

"Yep, I got tons of Doritos, Pop Tarts, frozen waffles with a toaster, cookies, and everything else you all asked me to bring back from our own dimension to enjoy while playing video games." said Sonic.

"Thank goodness." said Shope.

"Now what do we do?" said Roach.

Later; the six were eating lots of junk food while playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate on the Lumoise City stage.

Sonic was himself, Gaz was Incineroar, Tyler was Terry Bogard, Kevin was Ken, Shope was Kirby, and Roach was Zero Suit Samus.

Just then the Witches daughter came by.

Everyone stopped playing the game and looked at the daughter.

"Wow, Brittany wasn't kidding." said Sonic.

"I know." said Gaz.

"Can I have a go next round?" said the witches daughter.

Later; everyone was now on the Mushroomy Kingdom stage playing as their previous characters while the witches daughter was playing as Donkey Kong.

"So you're related to the witch that cursed Brittany huh?" said Shope.

The witches daughter nodded.

"Yep, names Kat." the girl known as Kat said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shope, these are my friends Tyler, Roach, Sonic, Gaz, and my boyfriend Kevin." said Shope.

"Charmed." said Kat.

"Anything of interest in this dimension?" said Sonic.

"Something called the dimensions largest rubber band ball." said Kat.

Sonic gasped in shock.

"I gotta see this." said Sonic.

"No you don't, we're busy playing Smash Ultimate, and this vacation is just to get the king to change his opinion about Nabbit, we're not going on some bor-"Gaz said only to see that Sonic was gone, "And he's gone."

Sonic then returned wearing a red baseball cap and holding three rubber band balls as well as a paddle ball.

"How was the giant rubber band ball?" said Roach.

"It was boring, but the gift shop had some cool stuff." Sonic said before grabbing the paddle ball and started paddling it.

In the castle courtyard; Meek, Roger, and Luna were relaxing on lawn chairs as Meek's Lycanroc Midnight, his Gligar, and new Scorbunny, as well Luna's three Rockruffs were playing in the field.

Roger chuckled.

"This is worth the days away from school." said Roger.

Luna nodded.

"Agreed." said Luna.

Meek smiled.

"Luckily I have a plan for catching up on school." said Meek.

Then a sling ring portal opened up and lots of school books fell from the portal before it closed up.

Meek picked up a piece of paper and looked at it.

"Physical science report, Geometry, and Pokemon history." said Meek.

"Lucky." said Roger.

He then saw a blue colored Pokemon egg next to him before picking it up.

"Neat." He said.

Meek and Luna noticed it.

"Nice." said Meek.

He pulled out a Poke Ball and gave it to Roger.

The meerkat became confused.

"What's this for?" said Roger.

"You'll see." said Meek.

Roger shrugged it off and put the ball in his pocket before sitting on the egg.

"This feels weird." said Roger.

"Well don't sit on the egg to hatch it quicker." said Luna.

Roger shook his head and stuck it into his shirt like he was pregnant.

Everyone laughed.

"You crazy fool, who do you think you are, Arnold Schwarzenegger?" said Meek.

"I could be." said Roger.

"Dude you're a lot of things, but your no Arnold Schwarzenegger." said Luna.

"The difference being?" said Roger.

"For starters, he got to run the entire state of California just because you had to be an American born citizen to be president." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Yep, he was also the T-800 from those Terminator films." said Luna.

"Secret agent who couldn't tell his family about his life." said Meek.

"A cop working as a Kindergarten teacher." said Luna.

"Test subject with a very small twin brother." said Meek.

"Professional cop who makes witnesses disappear." said Luna.

"Mr. Freeze." said Meek, "Am I forgetting something?"

"The Dad who was getting his son a last minuet gift for Christmas and stared with Sinbad who was a mailman and one of the packages was really a bomb." said Roger.

Everyone looked at him.

"What, it's nearly Christmas, so I had to watch that film." said Roger.

Meek nodded.

"Wait that package was a bomb?" He asked.

"That's a sick world." said Luna.

"Nowhere as weird as what we deal with." said Roger.

Then a glowing came from his shirt and he pulled out the Pokemon egg, revealing it was glowing, confusing him.

"What's this, what's going on?" said Roger.

The others noticed it.

"Your egg is hatching." said Meek.

"Eeeeeh, what's it going to be, what's it going to be?" said Roger.

The egg glowed some more before it cleared up, revealing it was a Sobble with its eyes closed.

Roger became shocked.

"OH MY GOD, I have no idea what this is." said Roger.

Everyone fell anime style.

With Nabbit; he, Dorget, Brittany, Zim, GIR, Dib, King Gerald, and Queen Jillian were in the throne room.

GIR looked around.

"I could live here." said GIR.

Zim looked at his robot.

"Okay, remind me to move our base to a remote location because of the dragon." said Zim.

GIR looked at Zim.

"Why?" He asked.

Zim groaned.

"Did you not hear what I last said?" said Zim.

GIR just stared at Zim.

The King looked at the alien.

"Is that robot always this stupid?" He asked.

"Leaders tried to get rid of me, so this is what I got." said Zim.

"And a fake mission." said Dib.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah it's true, I'm a terrible soldier." said Zim.

"I can tell." said King Gerald.

Zim glared at the king.

"YOU DARE AGREE WITH ME!?" yelled Zim.

The king nodded.

"Well thanks." said Zim.

Dib groaned.

"No fair, all I get from him is that I'll never stop him." said Dib.

"Wasn't that before you changed the Irken way of life?" said Dorget.

Dib nodded.

"Yeah." said Dib.

King Gerald turned to Nabbit.

"I hope you can forgive me for how I acted last night during dinner." said King Gerald.

Nabbit chuckled.

"Sir please, we both acted like animals." said Nabbit.

"Literally in your case." said Dib.

Nabbit growled.

He then punched Dib sending him flying.

"The man I'm supposed to marry." said Brittany.

In another dimension at a castle; a young adult male was sitting on a throne.

He's in a bathrobe and is waiting for his food.

"WHERE THE HELL'S MY FOOD!" yelled the man.

Then a chef appeared with a tray of a dead fish.

"Here you are Prince Rudd." the chef said.

The prince grabbed the tray and smacked the chef.

"That's Acting King Rudd to you." the man known as Prince Rudd said.

"Yes sir." The chef said before walking off.

Then a knight appeared.

"Sir, I've got good news." said the knight.

Prince Rudd groaned.

"It better be." said Rudd.

"The princess you were betrothed to; Princess Brittany, she's returned to her kingdom." said the knight.

Prince Rudd smiled.

"OH BOY!" yelled Rudd.

He ran to the knight and pulled him to the throne before sticking a cigar in the knights mouth.

"Have a cigar. This is great news." said Rudd.

"But sir-"the knight said before his cigar was lit by the prince.

"You have done a great service to me." said Rudd.

"But-"the knight said before the prince pulled out a sword and tapped his shoulder with it.

"For your services, I shall knight you-"Rudd said before doing some thinking and looked at his knight, "By the way, what title would you like?"

"Sir, she's engaged to another." said the knight.

"Sir she's engaged to another. Strange title, but if that's what you-"Prince Rudd said before becoming shocked.

He then turned red in anger.

"SHE'S WHAT!?" Rudd yelled before approaching the knight who backed away in shock, "WHY YOU, YOU, YOU TRAITOR!"

"Take it easy sire, remember your blood pressure." said the knight.

"TREASON!" Prince Rudd yelled while getting ready to slice at the knight.

He then sliced at the knight, but chopped the cigar in half.

The knight became shocked and hid behind the throne.

"No sire, please." said the knight.

"SABOTAGE!" yelled Rudd as he sliced the throne.

The knight ran into a bedroom and jumped on the bed as the prince followed.

"You were in league with the princess all along." said Rudd.

"I just found out about all this." said the knight.

"A LIKELY STORY!" yelled Rudd.

He jumped on the bed and tried to slash at the bouncing knight.

"THE WHOLE THING'S A PLOT YOU MADE TO MARRY HER!" yelled Rudd.

"SIR IT ISN'T ME WHO SHE'S ENGAGED TO ITS SOMEONE WHO SAVED HER FROM A TOWER!" The Knight shouted.

The evil Prince was confused as he and the knight landed on the ground.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"It's true." said the Knight, "I spied on them and one of them has a dragon that ate your cousin the lord."

Rudd became confused.

"Lord Norris, what did he have to do with this?" said Rudd.

"He tried to marry her before someone took her away." said the knight.

The evil prince is mad.

"Stupid Norris I know I should have killed him." He said, "Very well you can live."

He growled.

"Now what to do about this problem?" said Rudd.

He smirked.

"I got it, release the Buff brothers. And prepare the weapon of great destruction." said Rudd.

The knight became shocked.

"But sir, we can't just release the most dangerous criminals in the kingdom, they were arrested by your father and King Gerald for killing a traveling circus." said the knight.

"Bah, it'll be alright." said Rudd.

"Besides, your father and King Gerald are childhood friends, they built the weapon as a way to make a peace treaty. If we use the weapon, we'd be committing high treason and breaking the treaty they formed a long time ago." said the knight.

"Exactly." said the evil prince, "I always hated peace, plus my father is weak."

The knight became mad.

"No sire, I'll have no part of this treason." said the knight.

The prince became mad.

"The hell you won't. You'll release the Buff brothers and prepare the weapon. If not, it's the guillotine for you." said Prince Rudd.

The knight gulped and nodded.

"Yes sir." He said and walked off.

Prince Rudd chuckled.

"Soon the entire kingdom will be mine and my father and brother and sister and mother will soon be dead." He said and laughed.

Then a knight poked his head in the room.

"It's nearly time for your massage." said the knight.

The Prince smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said.


	4. Rudd Invades

Back in the one kingdom; Nabbit's group was watching two knights sword fighting.

King Gerald chuckled.

"My knights are prepared for any invasion." said Gerald.

Nabbit nodded.

"I can tell." said Nabbit.

He then smirked.

"But so am I." said Nabbit.

The king was confused.

"How so?" said King Gerald.

Nabbit grabbed his belt and spun the buckle a bit before his armor appeared.

The king's jaw dropped.

"Wow, nice stuff." said King Gerald.

"I made it myself." said Nabbit.

The King was impressed.

"Impressive." said King Gerald.

"The cape makes it awesome." said Nabbit.

"The cape's terrible." everyone said.

Nabbit groaned.

The group then heard lots of marching.

"What the hell is that?" said Nabbit.

"Sounds like the cavalry is here." said Dib.

Everyone looked at Dib.

"We don't have heavy weaponry." said Queen Jillian.

"Well, I did build this one weapon with a childhood friend of mine." said King Gerald.

Everyone turned to the king.

"But as part of our treaty, we are to never use it." said Gerald.

Dib nodded and looked at Zim.

"Smart." said Dib.

"Really smart." said Zim.

"KING GERALD!" yelled a familiar voice.

The King is shocked and looked at who it was.

"Oh boy." said King Gerald.

It was none other then Prince Rudd riding on an elephant.

"Surprise, surprise." said Rudd.

The King groaned.

"Hello Prince Rudd." He said.

Everyone was confused.

"Who is this guy?" said Dib.

"My former fiancee." said Brittany.

Nabbit looked at Brittany.

"You were engaged to another at a young age?" said Nabbit.

The King looked at his future son in law.

"He was desperate for a bride." said King Gerald.

"I never liked him, he was to clingy." said Brittany.

Her father nodded.

"Plus he's the oldest of 5 kids, but he's not allowed to have the throne, because in that kingdom, it is the youngest who gets the throne." said the King, "Plus his family hates him, even his grandparents."

Dib whistled.

"Wow, it's like Nazi Germany." said Dib.

"You have no idea." said Queen Jillian.

Rudd groaned.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room." said Rudd, "Besides, I'm here because King Gerald has disrespected me for allowing my betrothed fiancee to marry another."

"Well under these unfortunate circumstances, it has to happen." said Nabbit.

Prince Rudd is pissed.

"So You're that idiot beaver who is now my former fiancee's soon to be husband?" He asked, "Well not if I have anything to say about it."

He snapped his fingers and robot knights appeared.

This shocked everyone

"Robot Knights?" asked Dib.

"Yep, my kingdom is kick ass." said Prince Rudd.

"More like primitive." said King Gerald.

Rudd became mad.

"You assholes have an Atari which went debunk because of the ET video game for a gaming system, and you're saying my kingdom is primitive? Now you're pissing me off. BRING OUT THE BUFF BROTHERS!" yelled Rudd.

Britney is shocked.

"Buff brothers?" said Brittany.

Then two buff men who both looked like John Cena appeared flexing their muscles.

"OH YEAH!" the two yelled.

**Interview Gag**

"What the, Rudd released the Buff Brothers?" said Brittany.

**End Interview Gag**

"RUN, IT'S JOHN CENA AND HIS EVIL TWIN BROTHER JOHN CENA!" yelled Zim.

One of the men grabbed Zim and tossed him on the ground before elbow dropping on him.

Zim groaned.

"It's painful." said Zim.

Dib is pissed.

"Not cool." said Dib.

"Eh, they're awesome." said Rudd.

He turned to his knights.

"Search for anyone else who might be here." said Rudd.

The knights nodded and all left but the evil prince saw one knight walking off.

He became mad and vaporized the knight.

"There is to be no traitors in my mist." said Rudd.

Then some knights appeared with Meek's group in their arms.

"We got some of them sir." Said one of the Knights.

The other one looked around.

"Hey where's Charlie?" He asked. "I asked him to go get us some food."

Prince Rudd became embarrassed.

**Interview Gag**

"Oh shit, I've really got to think better." said Rudd.

**End Interview Gag**

"You'll never take over this kingdom." said Meek.

"Please, I sent my entire family on a wild goose chase." said Rudd.

The others looked at the prince.

"What fake thing did you send them to chase after?" said Roger.

"Nothing, they're on a literal wild goose chase." said Rudd.

With the evil Prince's family; there were chasing a wild goose

"Damn our son for tricking us into doing this." Rudd's father said sounding like Sinbad.

"Agreed." said an elderly woman.

Back in Gerald's castle; Sonic's group was still playing Smash Bros and eating.

They eventually ate everything.

"Well shit, I'll get some more food." said Sonic.

"Be quick about it." said Roach.

Sonic ran off.

He appeared at the stairway before being stopped by two knights.

"Hold it." said one of the knights.

Sonic became shocked.

"Wow, all this just for staying in a bedroom." said Sonic.

"Prince Rudd wants some prisoners." said the other knight.

Sonic became confused.

"Prince Rudd?" said Sonic.

"The betrothed to Princess Brittany." said the first knight.

Sonic whistled.

"Wow, what a twist. But I don't have time for that." said Sonic.

He started to walk down the stairs again, but was stopped by the knights.

"You are to not go down these stairs." said the second knight.

**Interview Gag**

"Can't these guys make up their minds?" said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"First you want me to go with you, now you don't want me to go down the stairs with you. Which is it?" said Sonic.

The knights groaned.

"You are to not take another step down these stairs unless it's as our prisoner." said the first knight.

Sonic looked at the two before briefly turning his eyes to a window then back at the knights.

"Okay." Sonic said slyly while smirking.

He then jumped out the window giving the two both his middle fingers, shocking the Knights.

"WHAT THE!" The first knight shouted.

They ran to the window and looked down in shock.

"HOLY SHIT, HE ACTUALLY JUMPED OUT A WINDOW!" yelled the second knight.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM FROM DOING A STUNT LIKE THAT?!" yelled the first knight.

"HOW WAS I TO KNOW HE WOULD JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!" Asked the second Knight, "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DOES THAT!"

The first knight shook his head.

"Whatever, let's just find out if there are other people here." said the first knight.

The second knight nodded.

"Right." said the second knight.

The two walked off.

Little did they know was that Sonic was hanging onto the wall from over the window outside.

"Tom Holland, eat your heart out." said Sonic.

He started climbing the wall before reaching the guest bedroom and knocked on the window.

Kevin opened the window and Sonic entered the room.

"Okay, things are going crazy right now." said Sonic.

Everyone became confused.

"How crazy?" said Shope.

"I nearly got captured by some knights, they told me not to go down the stairs unless it was as their prisoner, and I willingly jump out the window as a loop hole." said Sonic.

His friends became shocked.

"You actually jumped out a window?" said Gaz.

"Yeah, I'm awesome." said Sonic.

Kevin chuckled.

"I like this guy." said Kevin.

"But anyways, this guy Prince Rudd is causing problems." said Sonic.

Kevin nodded.

"Okay." said Kevin.

"Alright Noobs, let's suit up." said Tyler.

The Noobs nodded.

They pulled out their battle balls and put them on their chests before their armor appeared.

The four then did some super poses.

Sonic and Gaz simply held up cards that said 0 on them.

The noobs became mad.

"Zero?" said Shope.

"You were trying to hard to do cool super poses lately." said Sonic, "I don't even try."

He moved around quickly before doing his Sonic Adventure cover pose.

He turned and he got zeroes which shocked him.

"Zero?" said Sonic.

"We saw those poses on OK KO, you stole them from the show." said Tyler.

"Actually, he got those pose ideas from me. Since there was going to be an episode of OK KO with me in it, I thought it'd be cool if he did some of my poses at the start of the episode as a reference to me." said Sonic.

The group then did some thinking before adding ones to the front of the zeros, turning them into 10s.


	5. Stopping Prince Rudd

Back outside the castle; Rudd was sitting on a throne.

He pulled out an e cigarette and started smoking it.

Everyone noticed it.

"You know that's bad for you. There have lots of reports on health issues involving vaping." said Meek.

"Who cares?" asked the evil prince, "Also when I take over, I also plan on executing every single black person even."

Everyone is shocked.

"Sheesh, racist." said Luna.

"More like hypocritical, I was a brown skinned human woman to begin with." said Brittany.

Rudd became shocked.

"Whoops." said Rudd, "But anyways, behold the weapon."

King Gerald became shocked.

"What?" said Gerald.

Then some knights appeared pushing a giant drill that was aimed at the ground.

"This bad boy can drill into the center of any dimension it's in, destroying it as well as all it's inhabitants." said Rudd.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" shouted the beaver Princess, What about the kids in those worlds?"

"Please I hope they die. I love killing kids I cheered when Georgie got eaten by that clown." said the evil Prince.

"But the treaty." said King Gerald.

"No one is to ever use that weapon." said Queen Jillian.

Rudd scoffed.

"Please, this is the price for your insult towards me by allowing your princess to marry another." said Rudd, "And you're dimension will be destroyed in about-" the prince then pushed a button on the drill and it started drilling, but a timer started counting down from 24 hours, shocking him, "TWENTY FOUR HOURS!?"

**Interview Gag**

"I could have been told that there's a time limit to when this drill will get to work, but noooo, no one tells me anything." said Rudd.

**End Interview Gag**

The evil prince is pissed.

"Okay, why is there a 24 hour time limit for this drill?" said Rudd.

"Me and your father never thought any of us would use it." said King Gerald.

"Oh shut up you Black Asshole." He shouted, "I'm glad I also killed your father and my granddad."

"They died nine months before you were even born." said King Gerald.

Rudd became shocked.

"Really, then who was it I killed?" said Rudd.

"Must have been some very butch looking women." said Meek.

"SHUT UP!" Rudd yelled before throwing a punch to Meek.

But the meerkat ducked and he accidentally punched the drill.

The evil prince groaned.

"Self destruct in three, two, one." the drill said in a robotic voice.

Rudd became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Rudd.

The drill then made a tiny explosion in his face.

Everyone is shocked and confused.

"Well that's just sad." said Meek.

"Tell me about it." said Zim.

Rudd held a sword to Meek's neck.

"You." said Rudd.

Meek gulped.

"You know a thing or two about machines right? Then fix up this piece of junk." said Rudd.

Meek is mad.

"No." He said.

The sword started sparking electricity, shocking Meek.

"Do it now." said Rudd.

"Okay." said Meek.

He went into the drill and started doing some work.

The prince smirked.

"Yes, soon you'll all be sorry." said Rudd.

"Well I won't be." said a voice.

Rudd became confused and turned around, only to be punched across the face by Sonic.

"The only thing I'm sorry for is how lame you are." said Sonic.

"Well well if it isn't the AWFUL Sonic the Hedgehog, I was hoping someone would've killed you by now." said The evil Prince, "Or have ya robotizise."

Sonic chuckled.

"Well that's funny, because those two robot knights of your's told me I can only go down the stairs in the castle as their prisoner, and I jumped out a window." said Sonic, "I didn't choose the thug life, thug life chose me."

Everyone even the minions became shocked.

"Holy shit." said one of the knights.

"No matter, now you die." said Rudd.

But he was then hit by lightning.

The remains of Sonic's group appeared.

"Surprise." said Shope.

Rudd became mad.

"Kill them all." said Rudd, "And someone bring me a sub sandwich with mayonnaise mixed with barbecue sauce."

"Ew." said one of the Knights.

Rudd groaned.

"I don't know you guys are complaining about that mixture. Heinz came up with a product like that, as well as one that's a mix of mayo and ketchup." said Rudd.

"It's stupid." said the same Knight.

The prince vaporized the knight.

"If I want your opinion, I'll just watch the extended version of that Will Ferrell and John C Reilly film Step Brothers." said Rudd.

"Loved those two in Talladega Nights." said Sonic.

Rudd glared at Sonic.

"YOU DARE TALK WHILE I'M TALKING, ATTACK!" yelled Rudd.

The knights and Buff Brothers started charging towards the heroes.

But Nabbit tackled the brothers to the ground.

"Your going down beaver." said one of the Brothers.

"Yeah and as soon as I'm done with this I'm going to pursue my dream of opening up a flower shop." said the other brother.

Everyone looked at him.

"Don't judge me." said the second brother.

Nabbit punched him to the ground.

"I'll take both you assholes on myself." said Nabbit.

The two glared at Nabbit.

"Bring it, no one has beaten us before." said the first brother.

"Well except that one guy who we lost to in an arm wrestling contest." said the second brother.

"And what happened to that guy?" said Nabbit.

"Executed for cheating." said Rudd.

This confused the Beaver.

"He obviously cheated because no one has ever beaten the Buff Brothers before." said Rudd.

"Wow you're childish." said Nabbit.

Rudd became mad.

"I AM NOT CHILDISH!" yelled Rudd.

Nabbit resumed battling the Buff Brothers before punching the ground really hard, creating a shock wave that knocked the two off their feet.

The men stood up.

They looked at each other.

They did the Dragon Ball fusion dance before fusing into a being similar to Baron Draxum in the Shredder armor.

Nabbit scoffed.

"Please, I can still take you both on, even in one body." said Nabbit.

He ran to the being, but was grabbed and tossed to the ground really hard.

"We are now, Buff." the fused brothers now known as Buff said.

Nabbit stood up and was pulverized by Buff before being punched into a tree.

"Even if you could stop us, it'll be futile, because we're capable of shock absorption." said Buff.

Nabbit groaned and stood up.

He glared at Buff.

"This is way to tough, I don't think I'll be able to win." said Nabbit.

He grabbed his belt buckle.

"No matter, I have to stop this guy." said Nabbit, "Because I am."

He spun his belt buckle around before slamming down on it, causing lots of orange aura to surround him.

"THE BEAVINATOR, PLANET MOBIUS'S SYMBOL OF PEACE AND JUSTICE!" yelled Nabbit.

He ran to Buff who ran towards him as well.

The two growled before punching each others fists, creating a powerful shock wave that pushed everyone back.

Buff growled.

"Weren't you listening, our power when combined is shock absorption." said Buff.

Nabbit grinned.

"Yeah, what about it?" said Nabbit.

He growled before punching Buff's fists some more.

The two started punching each other's fists rapidly.

"Remind me, your power is shock absorption, not shock nullification. That means there's a limit to what you can take right?" said Nabbit, "If that's the case, then I might as well go beyond the limits of this suit and force you to surrender."

The two resumed punching each other, but Buff started groaning in pain.

"This is to much for us to handle, but we won't let up." said Buff.

Nabbit punched Buff really hard, sending him flying in the air before jumping to the being.

"I ain't giving up because only villains give up like cowards." said Nabbit.

He charged up a punch before punching Buff really hard, sending flying up some more.

Nabbit flew up in the air some more before going above Buff.

He clenched a fist and all the aura surrounding him appeared in the fist before punching Buff really hard.

The two started falling to the ground before hitting it, creating a huge explosion.

Everyone noticed it.

Buff was tossed over to Rudd from the explosion before defusing into their separate beings.

Rudd looked at them and felt their pulses.

"They're dead." said Rudd.

He looked at the explosion which cleared up, revealing Nabbit still in his armor panting from exhaustion.

Everyone noticed it.

"Damn, that lasted longer then I anticipated. I was hoping it would only last about five hits." said Nabbit.

He looked at a hand before clenching it into a fist.

"But it took 500 kick ass blows." said Nabbit.

Rudd started stomping around in anger.

"HE CHEATED, HE CHEATED, HE CHEATED! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Rudd.

"STOP THROWING A TANTRUM!" yelled a voice.

Rudd gasped and everyone turned to see Rudd's family.

King Gerald smiled.

"King Rudy." said Gerald.

He approached his friend and hugged it.

"It's been a while." said Gerald.

"Same here dude." said Rudy.

The two stopped hugging and Rudy glared at his son.

"YOU BUSTED OUT THE BUFF BROTHERS AND TRIED TO USE THE WEAPON!?" yelled Rudy.

Rudd gasped.

"How'd you know?" said Rudd.

The same knight from earlier appeared.

"I told you I'd have no part of this treason." said the knight.

The evil prince is pissed.

"I SHOULD HAVE VAPORIZED YOU!" he shouted, "ALSO I WAS HOPING MY FAMILY WOULD BE DEAD!"

King Rudy approached his son and lodged a sword into his foot, making him scream.

"Son, for your treasonous acts, I hereby disown you, banish you from my kingdom and this one, and you are no longer a prince." said Rudy.

The evil former prince is shocked.

"Wait what?" He asked.

Rudy removed his sword from Rudd's foot.

"Begone." said Rudy.

Meek exited the drill.

"Fixed the drill to my standards." said Meek.

He pushed a button on it and it started up before going after Rudd.

The former prince screamed in shock before running off as the drill followed.

"Ah that no good Ex son of mine deserves it." said the King, "Besides no one in our family loved it."

He cleared his throat.

"Now which one of you killed the Buff Brothers?" said King Rudy.

Everyone pointed to Nabbit.

The king went to him.

"So you killed the biggest criminals huh?" said King Rudy.

Nabbit nodded.

"What is your name?" said Rudy.

"Nabbit, but people know me as the Beavinator." said Nabbit.

"No one knows you as that." said Tyler.

"Nabbit, my kingdom and this kingdom owes you a great debt of gratitude." said Rudy.

This shocked everyone.

"Say what now?" said Sonic.

"They were on death row." said Rudy.

He looked at Nabbit.

"Kneel." said Rudy.

Nabbit knelled down and Rudy tapped his shoulders with he sword.

"Arise, Sir Nabbit the Beavinator." said Rudy.

Nabbit stood up.

The King smiled.

"You'll make us all proud." said Rudy.

"Well I'm proud already, so proud that I hope you Nabbit will accept my royal blessing." said King Gerald.

Nabbit smiles.

"You bet I will your highness." said Nabbit.

But Britney's Dad laughs.

Everyone became confused.

"I'm confused, didn't he just give Nabbit his blessing to marry his daughter?" said Sonic.

"I think so." said Zim.

"I don't understand any of this right now." said Kevin.

"Agreed." said the Green Eggs And Ham Narrator.

"I'm raiding the fridge, who's with me?" said Roger.

Everyone nodded and left.

Gerald and Rudy shook their heads.

"Teenagers." said Gerald.

Rudy nodded.

"Reminds me of when we were young." said Rudy.

Gerald sighed.

"Good times." said Gerald.


	6. Wedding Day

The next day; Nabbit was in his wedding outfit looking at himself in the mirror.

"Looking good you." said Nabbit.

He flexed his muscles.

"Super good." He said.

"I'll say son." said a familiar voice.

Nabbit turned to see his parents, shocking him.

"Mom, Dad." said Nabbit.

"Hey son." said Nabbit's father.

"I've been meaning to reconnect with you two." said Nabbit.

Dorget then appeared.

"Hope you don't mind that I invited our parents to the wedding." said Dorget.

"No, no, this is good." said Nabbit.

His mother smiled.

"You did us proud son." said Nabbit's mother.

Nabbit sniffled.

"I know mother." said Nabbit.

He cried again.

"Just so good to see you all again." said Nabbit.

The family hugged.

In the wedding area; everyone was sitting down in chairs.

"I can't believe it, after all this time, Nabbit'll be making the big change in his life." said Meek.

"I give it six months." said Sonic.

Everyone glared at Sonic.

"Come on, he's a great guy." said Tyler.

"That's why I'm giving the marriage six months, I'm rooting for him." said Sonic.

Everyone just sighed.

"What, the joke came from Two and a Half Men. One of the first eight seasons that had Charlie Sheen in it." said Sonic.

Roger became confused.

"First eight seasons?" said Roger.

"Charlie Sheen became a serious problem during that time, that his character was supposedly killed off by the ninth season and replaced by Ashton Kutcher." said Meek.

"The guy who's married to Mila Kunis?" said Roger.

Meek nodded.

"That's the one." said Meek.

Nabbit then walked down the aisle to the stage.

"Okay, be cool Nabbit, it's a big part of your life." said Nabbit.

He appeared on the stage.

Then everyone stood up and turned to the back of the aisle to see King Gerald and Brittany in her wedding dress walking down the aisle arms linked.

They reached the stage and King Gerald walked off and sat down before Brittany walked next to Nabbit.

Then King Rudy appeared on the stage holding a bible.

"Alright, let's get this over with. I've got a speech in another kingdom I was supposed to give today thirty minutes ago, but I decided to ignore it in place of this wedding to be in charge of since that one kingdom is stuck in the stone age." said King Rudy.

Everyone laughed.

"You know what, I'm just going to ask if anyone here has any reason why these two should not be wed." said King Rudy.

Zim's dragon puked out Lord Norris.

The former lord groaned.

"I-"Norris said before the dragon ate the former lord again.

"No, no one? Alright then, do both people promise to cherish each other for better for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?" said King Rudy.

Nabbit and Brittany smiled.

"Damn straight we do." said Nabbit.

"Yeah, same here." said Brittany.

King Rudy sighed.

"Thank goodness. Then by the power vested in me because of my kick ass royalty status, and some online course to get a marriage license, I now pronounce these two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride so that the rest of us can open up a bottle of bubbly and chow down on this very addicting wedding cake our cooks spent minutes on when it would have taken days to prepare it." said King Rudy.

Nabbit and Brittany kissed each other as everyone cheered.

The scene then changed to the present with Nabbit and Brittany sighed.

"Very unusual three days we spent with your parents." said Nabbit.

"Agreed and the neighbor Kingdom sure has been happy since that jackass of a prince got banished." said Brittany, "I wonder what happened to him?"

"I'm sure it's not important." said Nabbit.

With Prince Rudd; he was still running form the drill in fear.

But then the drill stopped working before exploding.

The evil prince saw this and panted.

"Oh thank goodness." said Rudd.

He growled in anger.

"That no good beaver, he ruined my chances of owning a kingdom. He will pay, as soon as I find a suit of armor to counter his own armor." said Rudd.

Back in the dimension Nabbit and Brittany were in; they were still sitting outside.

Nabbit checked his watch.

"Hey, it's getting late, we should probably return in the hotel and get some dinner." said Nabbit.

Brittany nodded.

"Agreed, then head for dessert afterwards." said Brittany.

Nabbit chuckled.

"Oh you." said Nabbit.

They walked off.


End file.
